Talk:Ronald Weasley
I wanted to leave a note because i just removed a lot of text from this article and i didn't want it to come off as a vandalism. There were numerous references to "the books" in this article, which I removed to place it "in universe." There were also paragraphs with repeating information and (not intending to insult the original author) almost what seemed like book summaries which I felt made the article very lengthy. Some information was written in a conversational and essay-type format. Links also appeared multiple times, along with lengthy quotes, and those were taken out as well. I also rearranged some of the info to follow the formats of the other main characters' articles. Anyway, I spent several hours editing this article, so if there is something amiss hopefully we can discuss it and add to it. Mafalda Hopkirk 11:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Quote Do you think Ron could do with a better quote at the top, maybe a more funny one? Palmala 13 June 16:20 :Probably, do you have any suggestions? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I had some ideas, perhaps: I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret...-Ron or maybe.... Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have-Hermione As it's quite a big page I thought I should get some more opinions before I change it. Any preferance? Palmala 13 June 21:57 :Both good. I feel like the Hermione quote is better for a different place in the article, as for the Malfoy one -- I'm not sure it describes him as a whole. I don't know. I like 'em both though. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hey I am not sure about you but don't you think the line in the first book when Hermione says "You have dirt on your nose, did you know?". "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." 02:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I know the top quote is from the first book, but it says a lot about Ron's personality. He was always taking the backseat, putting up with whatever, taking one for the team. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't think the current top quote really reflects Ron's personality. I mean, yeah, he and Harry have an argument but there are lots of better ways of describing him. Besides, that particular quote was said in very special situation when Ron's under the "effect" of the locket, he didn't really mean to say so. Anyway, I believe it's giving a bad impression of Ron which is not really accurate. 18:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sexual References Urgh, do we have to put 'sexual tension' in the Hermione section? It's disgusting and completely unnecessary. You might forget that there are a certain amount of underage minors who are avid fans of Harry Potter (I being one of them) and I don't think that they would take it very well. Ginny and Harry's relationship is a lot deeper and we don't have any sexual references there! ~ Hermione's Gone Asian 02:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) I agree --Lupin & Kingsley 23:40, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I totally agree! They never made any sick refrences, EVER! When they say 'sexual tension' it actually means that they are friends of the opposite sex/gender Jamie Quest 05:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Difference to Hermiones article 1) "Hermione poured herself into defending Buckbeak" not a single word about Ron helping her, which is mentioned in Ron`s article. 2) "Ron was forced to face the reality that there were bigger things at stake than his success with girls when his schoolmate Cedric Diggory was murdered" Stupid, stupid Ron??? Is that what you want to say with that? The whole event is not mentioned in Hermiones article. 3) It is not mentioned that Ron was part of the second task, too. 4) Compare "Ron became a member of sorts, though he was too young to be a full-fledged member." with "Hermione Granger was made an underage member of the Order of the Phoenix in 1995." 5) Compare "over-the-top exhibitionist relationship" with "very public relationship". The first one is judgemental. 6) Compare "The trio ... freed some Muggle-born witches and wizards" with "she and Harry managed to free the Muggle-born prisoners". The trio or only Hermione and Harry?? 7) "This earned him Harry's forgiveness, but Hermione was still furious with him for his abandonment for some time." This sounds like Hermione knew what happened with the Horcrux and decided to ignore it to be mean. 8) Compare "Ron disarmed Bellatrix and pulled Hermione from the wreckage of the fallen chandelier, Disapparating them to Shell Cottage." with "Hermione and the other prisoners were rescued by Dobby the house-elf, who brought them to Shell Cottage". 9) "who likely was unaware that Ron was mostly trying to make Hermione jealous" Truth or wishfull thinking on behave of the rabid Hermione fan author?? May want to read this: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2434233/38/DragonHeart Answer to above First of all, I'd like to point out that of course there are going to be some differences between Ron and Hermione's articles. Hermione's article is centered on her; it is not going to be as detailed in describing what Ron has done because that's not its aim. As for individual points: :1) Is it untrue that "Hermione poured herself into defending Buckbeak"? No. Ron's offer to help her came after they made up. This probably should be mentioned in Hermione's article. :2) I agree that statement is a bit funny, too speculative, and in need of editing, but I don't see what it has to do with Hermione's article. :3) I agree that Ron's participation in the Second Task should certainly be mentioned in his article, but not necessarily in Hermione's. It has very little or nothing to do with her. :4) I don't see a major difference — both make it clear that Hermione and Ron are affiliated with the Order, but are underage. :5) The first one is judgmental, but it's based on Harry's perception of Ron and Lavender's relationship in HBP. But I agree it could probably be phrased more neutrally. :6) "The trio ... freed some Muggle-born witches and wizards" and "she and Harry managed to free the Muggle-born prisoners" are both correct. Remember that Ron was separated from Harry and Hermione for a time because Yaxley sent "Cattermole" to fix his office. He wasn't there when Harry and Hermione knocked out Umbridge and Yaxley and rushed the Muggle-borns out of their cells. He assisted at the end. :7) I disagree on your interpretation of that sentence — I think it makes it clear that Harry forgave Ron because he'd just saved his life, whereas Hermione did not feel that Ron had earned her forgiveness yet — but you could always change it slightly to be clearer that she did not know what happened with the Horcrux. :8) Some more detail should probably be added to the escape from Malfoy Manor in Hermione's article, I agree. :9) I'm not entirely sure what you're disputing in that sentence. That Ron was with Lavender to make Hermione jealous? That, if he was, Lavender was unaware of it? That Hermione was jealous at all? In any case, a fanfiction piece is not evidence of anything, for one. Also, there is no need to accuse someone of being a "rabid" anything. If you disagree with something in an article, simply start a discussion about it, outlining your point with support from canon. Feel free to reply here or on my talk page if you want to discuss this further. Oread 14:50, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Relationship with Dolores Umbridge Is it really necessary to have this relationship on this page. Although Umbridge was Ron's teacher, they really had no direct fights as she did with Harry. And this article is all about Umbridge and not her relationship with Ron. I think it should be deleted. --Adumb1881 11:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Animals What animal got Ron after 'Scabbers'?--Station7 12:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) No help, I see it.--Station7 13:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The asnswer to that is in the article (Pigwidgeon) Jamie Quest 05:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Main Image Choice Okay, I think the main image of Rupert Grint as the first image in the article has to go. Yes it's recent (obviously one of the leaked on-screen shots from the 'Deathly Hallows' film set) but it is just too much of a 'natural shot'. There are countless images of Rupert Grint actually facing the camera and smiling that we could use instead.--Yin&Yang 13:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It's actually a actor's photoshot. In actor's photoshot's they're not meant to be all smiley and cheerfull. And as you said, Yin&Yang, this is a recent photograph. Jamie Quest 05:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Later Career Either citation is needed for the statement "Following this, Ron obtained employment through the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, along with Harry." or it needs to be removed. The only reference I've seen regarding his post Hogwarts career is when JKR says "Ron joined George at Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes, which became an enormous money-spinner..." (interview located here). 08:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I've read a lot more than that and J.K. Rowling did say that he became an Auror along with Harry Jamie Quest 05:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Which came first: the Auror or the Wheezes? I've been checking some of the interviews JKR gave after Deathly Hallows was released, and this is what I've found regarding Ron's post-War career: The way I see it this leaves two possibilities: Either Ron became an Auror, then went to work at WWW (see 1st quote for support about him going into the Auror Department first), or he became an Auror, went to work at WWW, then went back to being an Auror. The last quote listed (from Time.com) seems to support the first possibility. Unless anyone can provide any further references, those parts of the article will need to be rewritten. If there are no objections or further comments within 24 hours of this post, I'll go ahead with the changes. - Nick O'Demus 01:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Two Problems 1.'"Honestly sir, I think it did more damage to us than we did to it." —Ron Weasley to Severus Snape in 1992' should we add that he was talking about the Whomping willow or not? Considering that there is a link to it. 2.It says hes Pure-blood but doesn't Lucius Malfoy refer to him and his family as "blood traitors", or is he just doing this to insult him? TheKillingCurse 16:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : (1) Since there is already a link to it, I don't think it's necessary to mention that's what he's talking about. : (2) Yes, Ron is pure-blood. "Blood traitor" is an insult that simply means one doesn't discriminate against Muggles and Muggle-borns. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 19:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Image What about this image Should Epilogue images be used as the main images? I think not. The images should stay the same or at least stay the images of the trio as Teen-agers not old 30 year olds. Support if you agree below: 1. Firefox1095 All is well... 02:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. The characters have grown up, and as a in-universe wiki, we should use the most chronologically recent pictures. If we wouldn't, that would be like having, I don't know, a picture of a fifteen-year-old Queen Elizabeth II on her infobox in her Wikipedia article: it just wouldn't make sense. Anyways, this isn't the right place for this discussion. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 03:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::My two cents: wait until after DH: Part 2 comes out before using the epilogue pictures. Stick with the pre-epilogue pictures from the DH films until then. - Nick O'Demus 08:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Toom mani images 2 section has way too many images. Ronald Weasley#Leaving and returning to his friends and Ronald Weasley#Battle of Hogwarts have too many images. --Station7 14:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Once again I disagree with you. Articles are always better with more images. —Firefox1095 22:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC)